Kill The Noise
About Jake Stanczak (Kill The Noise/Ewun) was born on January 28, 1981 in Rochester, New York, USA. He co-founded the label Slow Roast Records in 2009 alongside DJ Craze, which used to be distributed by Fools' Gold Records. He's also been signed to OWSLA from 2011-2013 and 2015-now. As Ewun Discography Evol Intent & Ewun / Kid Kryptic - 8 Bit Bitch / The Way (2005) - Evol Intent Recordings Chase & Status / Ewun - Wizard Killa / Guntalk (2005) - Barcode Recordings Face Off / Interstellar (2005) - Barcode Recordings Exile / Ewun - Devil's Chimney / The Divide (2005) - Evol Intent Recordings Spor, Evol Intent, Ewun & Unknown Error - The Prologue EP (2006) - Lifted Music Evol Intent & Ewun - The Rapture - The HUMAN Resource by Dieselboy (2006) - Human Imprint Apex, Spor, Evol Intent & Ewun - From The Inside Out EP (2008) - Lifted Music The Upbeats, Evol Intent & Ewun / The Upbeats & State Of Mind - Smash / Planet Earth (2008) - Non Vogue Ewun - Wun Nation EP (2008) - Evol Intent Recordings Dieselboy, Evol Intent & Ewun / Friske & Perpetuum - Midnight Express / Step Up (2009) - Human Imprint The Upbeats & Ewun - Binge Drinker / Screw Up (The Upbeats Remix) (2009) - Lifted Music Various Artists - Human vs Subhuman (2012) - Subhuman As Kill The Noise EPs/LPs Roots EP (April 6, 2011) Tracks: # Roots # Jokes On You # My World # Perfect Combination Kill Kill Kill EP (November 22, 2011) Tracks: # Kill The Noise Pt. 1 # Deal With It # Real Life? # She Likes To Party # Talk To Me # Dying (feat. Ultraviolet Sound & Emily Hudson) # Kill the Noise, Pt. 1 (Dillon Francis Remix) # Dying (feat. Ultraviolet Sound & Emily Hudson) (Brown & Gammon Remix) # Kill the Noise, Pt. 1 (Alvin Risk Remix) # Deal With It (KOAN Sound Remix) Roots Remixed EP (July 24, 2012) Tracks: # Jokes On You (Kill the Noise Remix) # Roots (Brillz Remix) # My World (Torro Torro Remix) # Perfect Combination (Codes Remix) # Roots (Will Bailey Remix) # Perfect Combination (Kastle Slow Motion Remix) Lightspeed Remixes EP (September 13, 2012) Tracks: # Lightspeed (The M Machine Remix) # Lightspeed (Zane Lowe Remix) # Lightspeed (Plastician's "Light N' Slow" Remix) Black Magic EP (November 6 , 2012) Tracks: # Black Magic (Kill the Noise, Pt. 2) # Jump Ya Body (feat. Mercedes) # Rockers # Mosh It Up # Thumbs Up (For Rock N' Roll) Feed Me # Saturn (with Brillz & Minxx) # To Be Continued... (feat. Evan Duffy) Black Magic Remixes EP (September 3 2013) Tracks: # Saturn (Kill Paris Remix) # Mosh It Up (Henry Fong Remix) # Rockers (Bro Safari & UFO! Remix) # Saturn (GTA Remix) # Jump Ya Body (feat. Mercedes) (LOUDPVCK Remix) # Thumbs Up (Kill the Noise Remix) # Jump Ya Body (feat. Mercedes) (ExMAG Remix) # Black Magic (Jonah Kay & Dead the Noise Remix) # Talk to Me (Brillz Remix) # Rockers (Nick Thayer Remix) (Nest Exclusive) # Saturn (Amtrac Remix) (Nest Exclusive) # Jump Ya Body (Durante Remix) (feat. Mercedes) (Nest Exclusive) Recess Remixes EP (July 7 2014) Tracks: # Recess (Milo & Otis Remix) # Recess (Valentino Khan Remix) # Recess (Ape Drums Remix) # Recess (Flux Pavilion Remix) Far Away Remixes EP (July 31 2015) Tracks: # Far Away (MUST DIE! Remix) # Far Away (Habstrakt Remix) Occult Classic LP (October 9, 2015) Tracks: # Kill It 4 The Kids (feat. AWOLNATION & Rock City) # FUK UR MGMT # Mine (with Bryn Christopher) # I Do Coke (with Feed Me) # Without A Trace (feat. Stalking Gia) # Louder (with Tommy Trash, feat. Rock City) # Dolphin On Wheels (with Dillon Francis) # Lose Ya Love # Spitfire Riddim (with Madsonik, feat. twoton) # All In My Head (feat. AWOLNATION) Alt Classic LP (May 13, 2016) # Kill It 4 The Kids (Nom De Strip Remix) # FUK UR MGMT (Snails Remix) # FUK UR MGMT (Wuki Remix) # I Do Coke (Ephwurd Remix) # I Do Coke (Snort & Leisure Remix) # Mine (Getter Remix) # Without a Trace (Kill The Noise and Virtual Riot Remix) # Without a Trace (Loudpvck Remix) # Lose Ya Love (Busted by Herobust) # Dolphin on Wheels (Moksi Remix) # Dolphin on Wheels (Rickyxsan Remix) # Louder (Twine Remix) # Spitfire Riddim (Boombox Cartel Remix) # All In My Head (Darren Styles & Gammer Remix) # All In My Head (Team EZY Remix) Singles * Kill Kill Kill (2008) * Lightspeed (with Datsik) (2012) * Far Away (with Feed Me) (2014) * Louder (with Tommy Trash ft. Rock City) (2015) Remixes * Britney Spears - Circus (aka She Likes To Party) (2008) * Ocelot - Lo Sforzo (2008) * Cryptonites - Can't Give You Up (2008) * Chromeo - Call Me Up (2008) * Estelle ft. Kanye West - American Boy (2008) * Le Le - Breakfast (2008) * VEGA - All Too Vivid (2008) * Retro Kids - New Era (2009) * Lady Sovereign - Pennies (2009) * Tears For Fears - Mothers Talk (2009) * Kid Sister - Right Hand Hi (2010) * Rye Rye ft. Robyn - Never Will Be Mine (2011) * KOAN Sound - Talk Box (2011) * Sway - Still Speedin' (2011) * Yelawolf - Growin' Up In The Gutter (2011) * Five Finger Death Punch - Under & Over It (2011) * Five Finger Death Punch - Under & Over It (Kill The Noise VIP Remix) (2011) * Porter Robinson - Spitfire (2011) * Noisia - Diplodocus (2012) * Nero - Must Be The Feeling (2012) * Kill The Noise - Jokes On You (2012) * Tiësto & Steve Aoki - Tornado (featuring Polina) (2012) * The M Machine - Ghosts In The Machine (2013) * Kill The Noise & Feed Me - Thumbs Up (2013) * Duck Sauce - NRG (with Skrillex and Milo & Otis) (2014) * Gent & Jawns - Turn Up (2014) * Flux Pavilion - Freeway (with Flux Pavilion) (2014) * Flux Pavilion ft. Turin Brakes - Mountains and Molehills (with Bro Safari) (2014) * GTA - Parental Advisory (2015) * Getter - Rip N Dip (2016) * DJ Snake - Propaganda (2016) * Madsonik ft. Lola Marsh - Drift And Fall Again (2016) * Kill The Noise ft. Stalking Gia - Without A Trace (with Virtual Riot) (2016) * Kill The Noise - I Do Coke (with Feed Me as Snort & Leisure) (2016) Other appearances * Feed Me - Muscle Rollers (2010) * SOFI - Bring Out The Devil (with Skrillex) (2011) * Korn - Fuels The Comedy (2011) * Skrillex - Right On Time (with 12th Planet) (2011) * Korn - Narcissistic Cannibal (with Skrillex) (2012) * 12th Planet - Burst (with Skrillex and GMCFOSHO) (2012) * Dillon Francis - Dill The Noise (2012) * Skrillex - Recess (ft. Fatman Scoop and Michael Angelakos) (2014) * Juicy J, Wiz Khalifa and Ty Dolla $ign - "Shell Shocked" (ft. Madsonik) (2014) Category:OWSLA Category:Artists Category:EDM Category:Dubstep Category:Soundcloud